


In Which Heather Chandler Doesn't Die

by askthealien



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: hope you have a wonderful birthday honey!! Could you please do a Heather Chandler/reader fanfic, where the reader manages to save Heather before she dies? Maybe they were chilling together before Veronica shows up? If possible pleaseeee.. 🌻





	In Which Heather Chandler Doesn't Die

Heather Chandler was a mean girl. She had known it her entire life. She was mean in preschool, she would take other children toys. Being so young her parents didn’t notice, or at the very leaste didn’t care. She got meaner, hoping they would say something. They didn’t. Eventually she stopped being mean for attention. There was no use. But by this point she had been one way for so long she didn’t know how to be anything else. She had no clue how to be a good person, so she continued the way she was before. It’s not like people would let her be nice anyway.

She was popular, she was smart, she was pretty, but she was rotten inside. You’d never met her personally, but you’d heard enough stories to know you wanted nothing to do with her. You got your way for 17 years, but during the first week of senior year you were forced to become her science partner. You soon realized that most things you’d heard about her were true. She was smart, and there was a reason that she was popular, so was so charismatic. She was standoffish at first, but after realizing that you didn’t care about her status as most popular girl. she acted as her true self. She was still a bit cocky, but you expected nothing less.

You and Heather were secret friends, ignoring each other at school and hanging out in private. You didn’t mind this arrangement. The stigma from being Heather Chandler’s friend was too much for you to deal with. After school, at least twice a week, you would go over to her house. It was on one of these days that you saw JD. Boys were rarely at her house. She didn’t want them to get too attached to her. So, you knew he was out of place. You watched as he made drinks and put something blue in one of them. A girl your age, who you recognized as one of Heather’s friends, came downstairs.

She and the boy laughed. She grabbed the drink and started to go upstairs. You ran into the house to stop her. “He put something in that drink!” You yelled. She was a mix of confused and angry. She started yelling at the boy and poured the drink out. In the commotion you didn’t see or hear Heather come downstairs. She stood in her robe, watching the argument take place. She wasn’t sure how to act. With Veronica she was always mean and nasty, but with you she was the opposite. She decided that the best way to act was as her usual self. She screamed at Veronica and JD to get out.

As soon as they left she wrapped you in a hug. “Thank you!” You almost swore you saw a tear in her eye as she pulled away. “If you weren’t here they would have killed me.” You rubbed her back as she cried. She pulled away from you, just far enough. You could feel her breath on you face. She closed the gap between you in a warm, inviting kiss.


End file.
